generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Weekend
"Lost Weekend" is the third episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 24th of the overall series. It debuted on February 18, 2011. Overview White Knight welcomes new graduate, agent Kenwyn Jones, into Providence and immediately sends her on her first mission with Rex and Bobo. They are assigned to go undercover, attend a party with human and EVOs, and report back if civilians seem unsafe. However, their unique methods of getting things done prompt them to butt heads. While Kenwyn is hasty to contact White Knight, Rex reassures her that it is not the way things are done. But when EVOs turn out to be the ones in danger, the entire mission is turned on its head. Kenwyn patiently follows Rex's techniques and they discover a dark agenda afoot. A woman, who is also undercover, teams up with an EVO to sabotage the event. As things become desperate, Kenwyn and Rex put their differences to use and successfully defeat their enemies. They report back to Providence, having a positive review of their mission and even more positive outlook on one another. Plot and Bobo are given a mission somewhere they initially planned to go.]] Starting mid-battle with a colossal EVO in the city, Rex Salazar is sent a text message he finds intriguing. As Bobo Haha is being held and carried away by the EVO, Rex quickly repels the EVO and catches Bobo during his flight home. Reaching Providence, Rex prepares a travel bag and enlightens Bobo that the message was about a party in the desert. After he refuses, Bobo Haha changes his mind after Rex makes a point about having to be alone. However, White Knight directly orders the duo to come to his office. Conveniently, Rex and Bobo are given the assignment to investigate the very same party located in the Sonoran Desert. The prime issue of the party is that EVOs are the source of entertainment and Rex and Bobo are to determine if the EVOs are a threat. Thought to be accompanied by Agent Six, White Knight invites Kenwyn Jones. sticks to what she learned and Rex sticks to what he knows.]] While together, Kenwyn addresses Rex's discomfort and states that she is there to get the job done. Once they reach the party, Bobo vanishes and Kenwyn is bothered by the scene. When she begins to investigate on her own, she runs into Rex's old friend, Skwydd. Rex comes across them and is joyed to see Skwydd. After they are introduced to the organizer of the party, Etude, Kenwyn leaves. As Rex prepares to follow her, Skwydd quietly informs him that the EVOs are receiving death threats. Rex avoids telling Kenwyn about the threats and investigates on his own. Instead, she overhears Rex interrogating another EVO and Kenwyn questions him about it. Irritated, Rex demands she calm down because he is more experienced in the field. She understands and admits that she only wanted to earn his respect. falls unconscious due to an unknown enhancement Kenwyn tends to him.]] Afterward, the agents are drawn to Skwydd inexplicably going berserk, nearly putting people in danger. Kenwyn and Rex attempt to stop him but his ink nearly harms them. Cutting free, Rex saves Kenwyn and Skwydd, but Skwydd falls unconscious. Rex suspects that someone has been giving the EVOs' overdosed enhancements. Sooner or later, party guests start to leave. Meanwhile, Kenwyn thinks its a good thing, Rex fears that whoever is responsible will have a chance to sneak away. Rex does what he thinks is best and replaces Skwydd to keep the party guests amused. After his performance is finished, Kenwyn accuses Rex of blowing their cover. Following their bickering, Rex notices Thump fleeing at the sight him. Once Rex catches up to them, he asks them for some answers with a promise to protect them. Just as he is about to confess, Thump is electrocuted and knocked out by Mouse. Mouse tries to flee, but when Kenwyn captures her, her mask falls off and reveals that she is a human in disguise. willingly confesses all while being captured and walked through the Sonoran caves.]] As Mouse is restrained and escorted through the caves, she expresses her belief that humans and EVOs should not intermingle. Being interrogated, Mouse takes full responsibility for Skwydd's incident. She explains that she was proving how dangerous "his kind" can be. When Kenwyn asks Mouse how she did it, she exposes her partner, AMP, an EVO with the ability to detonate inorganic objects with a particular surge, however, the surge is capable of overpowering nanites. AMP proceeds to affect the EVO performer at the party, causing it to go berserk. The party guests startled by this, scatter in fear. While Rex tries to tame the performer, Kenwyn aims to evacuate. Mouse signals AMP with a nod and he climbs overhead to detonate the cave and cause a block-in. Large rocks fall and Rex is buried by trying to protect civilians with his smack hands. Worried that Rex is hurt, Kenwyn thinks to call Providence for backup—but it fails. Soon after, Rex busts his way out and the guests walking out behind him unharmed. Realizing that Etude is in danger, Kenwyn knocks AMP out with Mouse's gun and ties her down to prevent her from escaping. Unbothered, Mouse implies that it does not make a difference because the cave is set to explode. When Kenwyn is curious about a bomb, Mouse points to AMP; who is surging himself and expanding in size until he is pumped enough to explode. engages in battle with AMP, an EVO on a larger magnitude than she.]] Rex tries to fight off the enhanced EVO performer but is afraid to hurt it because it has no control over its actions. Bobo, who exits a portable bathroom, is picked up by the EVO and thrashed everywhere. Kenwyn comes in from behind and electrocutes the EVO despite the fact that it inflicts pain on Bobo also. Being the least of their worries, an explosion occurs behind them and AMP enters their cave. Kenwyn explains Mouse's terrorist plan to Rex and fires lasers that seem to have no effect. Rex strives to use his builds but discovers that he is at a disadvantage against AMP—his machines self-destruct if they touch AMP and he'll lose control if vice-versa. Being human and consequently immune to AMP's powers, Kenwyn takes on AMP by managing to use her surroundings and throw AMP off balance. Having little effect, the EVO recovers up and gives himself a final charge to explode. Skwydd, who has little control over his enhanced abilities, returns and contains the explosion in his solid ink. Saving everyone, Skwydd is thanked by Rex but notes that the enhancement is wearing off and cannot control his ink in the same manner anymore. Bobo regains consciousness and questions what happened to him. When Rex explains that it was Kenwyn's fault, she gives a playful wink. Things are presumably wrapped up and everyone is able to safely return home. and Rex gladly accept Kenwyn, overlooking their rocky start.]] Back at Providence headquarters, Kenwyn gives her mission report to White Knight. She lies by telling White Knight that Rex did all the rules by the book. Surprised to hear this, White Knight believes her and promises to pair up Rex and Kenwyn more often. They both come to an agreement that they see no problem working together again, implying that they are on good terms. When Bobo is told that it means less work for him, he welcomes her by giving her a smooch on the cheek. Cast Series continuity * When Rex says, "First time we met she tried to kill me," he is referring to when Kenwyn tried to get revenge on him in "Basic". ** He also stated that the last time he saw Skwydd he also tried to kill him, noting the pattern. This refers to the events of "Rabble". Trivia * This episode is both ﻿Skwydd's and Kenwyn's first season two appearances. * For no apparent reason (other than perhaps an attempt by the creators of the show to emphasize the need for Rex and Kenwyn to work together), Rex never tries to use the slam cannon to hit AMP without touching it. * The title, "Lost Weekend", could be a reference to John Lennon's lost weekend in 1975 in California. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes